Wish Upon A Starry Night
by Sondra Chrono
Summary: Full Summary inside, its to long to put here, plz check it out!
1. Default Chapter

Wish Upon A Starry Night  
  
*Book One*  
  
YAY! My second story, this I've been workin on awhile thats whats been keepin me from Sondra's Quest. That  
  
and the fact that my english teacher has it....lol anyways lemme know what you think about it!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Full Preview*   
  
4 sisters, Rachel,Lisa,(who are twins)Kyouko and Faith are not popular. They dont have many freinds, and their main  
  
goal in life is to tape anime. Their mother however, does not approve of their hobby and is trying to turn them into 'proper  
  
ladies'. One day (or rather, one night) they wish that they could liv ein their precious anime world rather thatn their own.  
  
What happens when their wish comes true?  
  
Based on the lives of me and my sisters*except for the wish coming true sadly *  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As usual, I dont own any animes, but i do own this plot and the characters.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Rachel's P.O.V  
  
"You girls get down here so I can see waht your wearing! You better not wear those shirts I told you not to buy, or else   
  
your gonna get it!" Our mom screeched from upstaris. (Me and my sisters rooms are in the basement)  
  
My name is Rachel. Me and my twim sister Lisa, were gettin ready for school, if you couldn't already tell. Me and my twin   
  
look almost exaclty the same except I'm taller, and alot of little things. To make things wiorse ot tell us apart, we were   
  
dressed practically the same way. The only difference is that my shirt had Inuyasha on it and hers had Sesshomaru. We  
  
went downstairs for our daily 'mother inspections'  
  
"Now girls, why dont you wear those nice dresses I bought for you? It is picture day after all..." Our mom said sweetly.  
  
Me and Lisa sighed and headed upstairs to change.  
  
Our sisters Kyouko and Faith (our father named them, our mom named me and Lisa) are in high school, and are safe  
  
from our mothers inspections. They leave before she wakes up. Me and Lisa arent that lucky. We get stuck wearing dresses.  
  
Our mom isint really mean or cruel, its just that she hates anime or anything ot do with anime. So imagine her surprise to find   
  
out that thats all me and my sisters talk about! We are all otakus (people who love anime) and she despises it. She really   
  
wishes that we were 'real ladies' nad went to our freindds more often. What freinds shes talking about I'll never know, but still.  
  
*A/N Me and my sisters and friend that the characters are based upon actually do have freinds, its jsut part of the plot* It dont  
  
matter we havge each other, and thats enough for us.  
  
Me and Lisa were happily chatting about last nights Yu Yu Hakusho, and didnt hear our mother sneak downstairs.  
  
"I keep telling oyu girls that the world dosent revo,llve around that crap, so give it up."  
  
Me and Lisa looked at each other, a look plainly saying 'yes, it does for us'  
  
"Ok now hurry up and I'll take you to school."  
  
"NO, mom, were fine trust me," Lisa said, knowing what would happen if we were droven to school."We can walk"  
  
"No, I need to talk to you anyways" she said offhandley "And Rachel, put your hair up."  
  
I picked up my hair tie that looks like Lita's from Sailor Moon and put my hair up. My mom smiled thinking that she had won.  
  
Our mom left and I stuck our other clothes in my backpack. We'd change during gym. Our mom usually never buys pictures,so she'd  
  
never know.  
  
  
  
During the car ride to school, our mom gave us the usual lecture about the Japanese and them bombing us in Pearl Harbor.Lisa and I   
  
never pay attention. We were day dreaming about our anime bishies, and other thing like that.Before long we were at school. Which   
  
sometimes, can be worse than home.  
  
. . .  
  
For one thing, me and Lisa only have one class together, adn thats gym. We have different teachers in that class. Neither of us have  
  
many freinds. She even has a different lunch than me. I htink our mother did this on purpose. She got to pick our scheduals when she   
  
moved us from Biddle Middle School. (Whichi s four years ahead of this school at least.)No wonde rhtat me and Lisa are the smartest   
  
kids in school! We even correct hte teachers!  
  
Me and Lisa said good bye sadly and walked to our seperate lockers. (each at one end of the school) I go tmy books and went ot my  
  
math class.(I know, fisrt hour, but its really easy)   
  
I took out a piece of paper and started to draw a comic for my sister Kyouko's web comic Strudel Filling *see authors note below* I'm not  
  
as good of a artist as Kyouko, but Im pretty good. I sketched a picture of Yoh Asukura and Manta Oyamada thumb-wrestling. (their   
  
from Shaman King) I was almost finished when the bell rang. I ignored it and continued drawing. My teacher dosent mind.   
  
He knows I know the material. I finished the drawing when class was almost oveer. Mr. Milataia was passing out progress reports, he   
  
does every week. I looked at my grade. It was 122% Not bad. Lisas grade would be the smae as mine. They always were. I looked at the   
  
worksheet Mr. M had just passed out. Simple math, divison, adding, subtration, and multiplication. Easy. I was finished in just a few minuets.   
  
I still cant belive how far behind this school is, I saw some kids using calculators! And this is supposed to be 8th grade.....  
  
  
  
I managed to ge through my classes and lunch by reading the mangas i had brought with me. Vampire Game, Demon Diary,   
  
and Sailor Moon mostly. When i got to gym (ehich is last hour) I seen Lisa waiting for me. She had already changed.  
  
"We're playing soccer today." she said sadly. She dosent really like sports, she'd rather read. I however. loved sports of all kinds.   
  
I'm not on any sports teams though, and the teachers cant figure out why. I just dont wan tot get to involved with after school activities. Id rather  
  
hang out with my sisters.  
  
"That's good" i said and walked onto the changing room.  
  
  
  
When we divided inot teams (my class and Ms. Ingland was playing together, so me and Lisa were together for a change) Me and Lisa were   
  
on the same team. Which can be good,except people confuse us all the time. Our team won me and Lisa had scored all the goals,(the teacher  
  
forced her outa net, hopeing the team would score a goal. ) we had barely broken a sweat.   
  
When we were done changing in the locker room, me and Lisa heard a voice that we dreaded. It was our mother. Me and Lisa snuck into a place   
  
where we could hear what she was saying, to our principal. Our mother was supposed to be at work, not here socilizong!  
  
"I wonder whats up" I whispered.  
  
"shh" Lisa whispered back.   
  
I leaned closer and flet my eyes widen in shock on what I heard. The bell rang ot signify the end of school, and for a moment we couldnt   
  
hear what they were saying. After a moment things quieted down. I looked at Lisa to see if she had heard what I had heard. From the look on her  
  
face, she had.  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Yeah, I know im cruel. Sorry. Strudel FIlling is a real web comic, and its run by my sister. Look it up and check it out, ill try and get the link. Lemme  
  
know how ya liek it, i'll post the next chapter after at least 3 reviews. Sorry bout the cliff-hanger! till then-ja ne! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people, i know i said 3 reviews, but I'm not that good at keepin promises.  
  
Actually I am,but...well yeah i got bored lol.   
  
This chapter is dedicated to Fire Kitsune Goddess, for being my very first reviewer.  
  
And yes, those mangas are real. You can find them at Borders bookstore if you live   
  
near it.My sister hasent given me the link yet, i will post it as soon as i get it.  
  
I upped the rating becuase i will have the characters act like the people they would.  
  
well on with the story then!* warning Cursing used in this chapter*BTW-'*' means   
  
authors note, so no confusion  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter Two *Lisa's POV*  
  
Rachel and I were discussing what we had overheard.  
  
"I cant belive it! What a bitch!" Rachel yelled  
  
"Rach! Mind your language! I'm sure it wont be too bad..." I said unsure of myself.   
  
-FLASHBACK-  
  
"Ok Ms. Planay, I just need to sign these papers?" Our mother was reffering to the   
  
papers in her hands.  
  
"Yep. Next practice is tommorrow. I'm sure your girls would make great cheerleaders"  
  
"They've told me how much they eant ot be cheerleaders *forcing self to type this,  
  
no offense to any cheerleaders ment or intended**not that last part this   
  
next part...* but they were just to shy to say it"  
  
I had to hold rachel back and clamp my hands over her mouth and hold her back to  
  
keep her from attacking our mother. *In case you want to know, Rachel is based on me,  
  
and Lisa is based on my great freind Elyse, who everyine says we look like twins even  
  
though we arent even related.Kyouko is my older sister, and Faith is my step sister*  
  
"Im sure they'll make some new freinds too, they always seem to seperate themselves  
  
from everyone."  
  
"Well they are shy. This should help them out."  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"It's not aobut being a cheerleader, though thats a big part of it. It was waht she  
  
said before."Rachel looked at me and it startled me becuase she genuinly looked upset.  
  
-FLASHBACK-*dont ya hate em?*  
  
"Ms.Planay, I have a favor to ask you."  
  
"Yes? What would that be?" our princeiple asked  
  
"My daughters are going through a phase right now, and they have a bit of an obssesion  
  
with Japanese things. Could you ask the teachers if they would dipose of anything anime,  
  
or whatever its called, that they bring to school for me?"  
  
"It wouldnt be a problem but i dont see why, its not affecting the girls grades at all,  
  
they're the best students in school!"  
  
"I know"OUr mother said thoughtfully."But they dont act as young ladies should. and   
  
they never talk about boys unless he's a cartoon, and they never wear makeup! They never  
  
do anything normal girls are supposed to do."  
  
"I still dont see why i should though"  
  
"And becuase they ignore me all the time, and stay up practcally all night watching it"Our   
  
mother said with a smirk.  
  
"My!" our principal was astonished"We cant hav ehtat! Staying up all night will affect   
  
their grades!"  
  
"Yes i know, so will you help?"  
  
"Yes. I will inform their teachers right away." Rachel looked over at me abosulutly shocked,   
  
and i knew my face was the same way.  
  
-END FLASHBACK-  
  
"Is she trying to ruin outr lives?" Rachel was fuming. I was a litte scared of her myself.  
  
"Rachel, you must calm down. You cannot go home like this."   
  
"I know"she said, taking a deep breath, trying to calm down. "I just wanna know why she is   
  
doing this to us, why can't accept us as we are? Why does she try to turn us into soemthing  
  
that we're not? We'll never be a true girl like she wants us to be."  
  
"It's ok, we'll find a way. We always do."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. let's go home then."  
  
We walked hoem discussign anyhting other than what we had just heard.  
  
'I just pray to God that things don't get worse.' I thougth to myself silently.  
  
. . .   
  
God must be busy, or in a funny mood, becuase I have a feeling things are about to get worse.  
  
When we walke dinto the house, our mother was sitting on a chair, and Faith and Kyouko were  
  
sitting on the couch.   
  
"Sit donw girls. we need to talk, all of us as a family."  
  
Me and Rachel sat in the middle of Kyouko and Faith.   
  
"Do you know what this is about?" asked Kyouko  
  
"Sadley, yes"   
  
"Great" I heard her mutter in response.  
  
"Today, I recieved a phone call form your principals and they said that all of you were exrtremly  
  
advanced compared to the other students."  
  
"That's not hard" I heard Kyouko mutter  
  
"THey also said that you are very good in athletic sports-even you when you try LIsa-and yet you  
  
do not participate in any after-school activities. So I talked to them, and went to your schools   
  
adn signed you all up for an activity. And i put you all in the sma ehting, so that you could   
  
practice at the same time. Isin't that great?" By the way she was looking at us, you'd think that  
  
she had just given us a bi treat or something.  
  
"Oh, really?" Faith said sarcastically.  
  
"Yes! So as of tommorrow, you are all cheerleaders!" *Cheerleaders are not bad, Its jsut that these   
  
characters HATE dresses, as a matter of fact, i was a cheerleader for awhile. So no offense to any   
  
cheerleaders!* She sai d tis with so much enthusiasm, that I thought that she would burst from   
  
excitment.  
  
"If your so happy about it, you should join," Rachel said under her breath.   
  
"You have got to be kidding" Faith said; while Kyouko said under her breath: "Please, jusut get it   
  
over with and kill me."  
  
"Nope! I'm not kidding! ISint it great?"   
  
"Peachy" we all said i a monotone voice  
  
"Good.Oh and one more thing," HEr voice practically dripped with venom, and her eyes suddenly sparkled  
  
like a person who just got away with murder. "I cleaned your room today today, and one word out of   
  
anybody, andf they'll be grounded for a month form everyhting. You guys can go now, whenever you want"  
  
"cleaned our room? We jsut did! IT's always clean!"  
  
I looked back quickley to our mother, standing looking like a spider who had just caught a fly (or 4)   
  
in it's web. SHe had a very smug look on her face.  
  
When we fianlly finished the short walk to our room in the basement, we opened the door and I nearly   
  
screamed. All of our stuff i the room that had anything to do with anime was gone. All of our posters,  
  
calanders, books, videos that we had sent years collecting was gone. I checke our drawers and not a   
  
single pair of pants wa to be found. All of our pants and anime shirts had been replaced by dresses,   
  
skirts, and dress shirts.   
  
"NO! SHE DIDNT!!!!!!!!!!" Faith and KYouko were screaming. Iloked over, and there they wee, with the  
  
flicker in hand, flipping throught the channels, only to find that all our stations that we watched were   
  
blocked.   
  
"AND SHE CHANGED THE PASSWORD TOO!" Kyouko screamed  
  
We stayd downstairs mopeing until she called us up to dinner.   
  
"Well now, I suppose you want ot know hwere it went?" she asked smirking  
  
Rachel adn KYouko glared at her *Rachel and KYouko are the otspoken ones in case ya didnt notice lol*  
  
"Well the clothes i agave to the salvation army, and the rest i sold. You wouldnt belive how much i got!"  
  
"Give us the money then" Rachel's voice sounded like she was angry enought to kill.  
  
"It's my money"   
  
"NO it's not, we bought all that stuff, and you owe us the money. It was our own money" Kyouko snapped  
  
"Why? SO you can buy it again? Do you honestly think I'm that-" Rachel cut her off  
  
"Listne, that was our stuff. YOu have to give us the monery. Its the law."  
  
"It wont hold up in court, your underage for ne thing, so i can claim all the money tat is yours. That  
  
is the law too. Besides, you cant prove it was your stuff anyways."  
  
"WIth the recipts we can"Kyouko stated  
  
"Oh? The ones right here you mean? DOnt give me that look Faith," She was glareing daggers at her "I found  
  
that compartment in your closet. So you have no proof. But you do have a grounding sentence worth a month,   
  
and it starts right now, You Kyouko and Rachel"  
  
They got up as one and stormed out of the kitchen. I heard them slam our bedroom door closed. I also heard   
  
Rachel slam the front door, meaning she had left outside. I went to get up and follow Rachel, but my mother  
  
yelled at me.  
  
"Stay here Lisa, they need to learn that life is not fair."   
  
'Only with a bitch like you for a mother.'I thought, But instead, I just said, "Yes mother"  
  
The rest of the meal was eaten in silence.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
WHew! Another chapter finished! This is actually a work in progress, so thats why I updat so slowly, and  
  
I'll update SOndra's quest as soonas I get the book back form my teacher. I Promise!In future chapters,   
  
there will probably be alot more swearing, so thats why I upped the rating.   
  
I'm on 2 faveroites lists! YAY! I feel special! Next chapter will be dedicated to whoever reviews first.   
  
Till then, ja ne! 


End file.
